Various forms of automated coating systems have been used to apply liquid coatings to a workpiece, such as an automotive vehicle body. The coating systems used to paint automotive vehicles are typically large, complex and expensive. Many systems use industrial paint robots capable of producing uniform film builds and precise coating thicknesses. In order to obtain an optimal and uniform layer of paint and an optimum painting quality, the paint should be sprayed from the painting tool in a controlled manner normal (perpendicular) to the surface to be covered. The motion pattern of the painting tool must then be correspondingly programmed in relation to the curved surfaces and edges of the vehicle body. Although industrial robots can easily adapt the paint tool to the optimal path pattern for the different car models, they are nevertheless complex and costly devices. There is a need for a simpler and less expensive coating apparatus capable of producing an optimal and uniform coating layer.